A New Life
by phantomwriter620
Summary: Dante moves to a new town and finds a new way to live. Yaoi,lemons
1. Chapter 1

In the small village of Kageville, a lone teen wandered the maze of streets and buildings, trying to find his way to the small, albeit cozy, apartment that he was currently renting. His slightly spiked black hair danced in the light breeze. His cool, calm, and controlling gaze was set pointedly forward, concentrating on the cracked pavement that his feet made no sound against. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Where is that bloody apartment…?" he asked no one in particular. Just then, a sign caught his eye. "Uchiha Martial Arts," it said. The teen looked at the sign. He had taken martial arts before he moved here. His skill had earned him a black belt within a year and a few chances to throw his senseis across the dojo; which he took. The boy looked wistfully into the building's window. _I should definitely be able to afford it, but I should focus on my studies, but then again school at the town's all-boy school doesn't start for another month…_ the boy mused to himself, _Looks like it's open. I'll check it out and see if they could possibly give me directions to fourth street_, he decided. He collected himself and opened the door to a tinkling of bells.

He was instantly welcomed by the yell of another boy that was not visible from the window. "Greetings, my youthful friend! Have you come here to continue in youthful ways or are you here for a lesson? I have not seen you here before; you must want to join our youthful dojo!" A boy wearing a green sweatsuit and sporting a bowl haircut – the teen raised his eyebrow, noting that the other boy's were extremely bushy.

"Easy Lee, don't scare the poor kid. How troublesome," a bored-looking youth muttered.

"I am sorry Shikamaru!" The kid identified as Lee said, well, yelled. Turning his attention back to the original boy, he said, "My name is Rock Lee. Can I ask yours?"

"Dante Fiero," Dante replied. "I am here to join this 'youthful' dojo." Dante looked at the peeling paint on the walls and the centuries old equipment.

"Excellent! You will need to fill out these forms." Lee handed a form and pencil to Dante.

"Lee, shut up!" Shikamaru yelled, rubbing his temples. Dante filled out his form until he came to the last question where you were to mark the box with the previous belt. Dante was a fourth degree black belt, but it was not listed, so he left it blank. Trying to avoid getting a headache, he handed the form to Shikamaru, who raised an eyebrow. "You never gained a belt before?"

"On the contrary, my belt is not listed. I am a fourth degree black."

Both boys at the counter gasped at him. Was he seriously? Shikamaru recovered first. "Moving on. You're seventeen?" Dante nodded. "Hey, are you attending Kage High this year?" Again, Dante nodded.

"So you're in the same grade as Shika here and I?" Lee asked in his obnoxiously loud voice.

"Yes."

"Well, we're having a special for one free month. So if you're interested, the next lesson is tomorrow at four. Can we expect you?" Shikamaru asked.

"You shall. By the way… which direction is Fourth Street?" Dante asked blankly. Lee pointed to the right and Dante nodded.

As Dante left, Shikamaru couldn't help but notice something about Dante, but he shook the thought away.

Dante couldn't wait for the next day at four, and it couldn't come fast enough. It wasn't long until he left at three, figuring he'd have to take time to find the place again, which didn't take more that five minutes. It was his curse. He never forgot… ANYTHING. So, he watched a class of youth kids until people started arriving. It was nearing 3:50 when a tall, red-haired kid with dark circles lining his green eyes walked in. The red-head glanced at Dante, who was staring at the boy's head, thinking he could see a symbol somewhere there, before heading to the changing room. Being bored with the class he was watching, he followed the guy into the room. It was nothing special, just a high school locker room without the cocky football players.

Dante changed into his outfit, waiting for either the Sensei or Lee or hopefully Shikamaru. Little did he know, the red-head was staring at him rather rudely. Soon enough, people started to show up, and much to Dante's annoyance, he heard a familiar, "Dante, my youthful friend!"

"Hello Lee," Dante muttered.

"Have you met many people your age here?" Without waiting for an answer, Lee grabbed Dante's wrist and lead him into the crowd. "Allow me to introduce my friends! This is Shikamaru, you know him." Dante nodded. "This is Kiba." Kiba took Dante's hand, and Dante couldn't help but notice the triangles on his face and his generally dog-like appearance. "This is Neji." Neji just nodded. "And this is Shino." A guy with a much too tall collar nodded. "Everyone, this is Dante Fiero."

"Hi everybody," Dante said while putting the names and faces to memory.

Just as Lee was going to speak again, a tall, black-haired man with red contacts (no magical powers here, just miraculous timing) came into the locker room and yelled, "Alright, everyone on the floor, now! Who's he new guy?" Dante raised his hand. "Welcome to Uchiha Dojo. I'm Itachi, your sensei. Now everyone out!"

As everybody was leaving the locker room, Lee's friends were talking. "He is… so hot! I mean, damn," Kiba stated to many mutterings of agreement. "I wonder if he knows. Shika, did you tell him?"

"No."

"Just wait 'til he finds out most of the boys here are gay. I call first dibs to convince him!" Kiba replied.

The class went by pretty uneventful. Dante thought it was a cakewalk but he didn't show it, hoping to "hussle" the sensei. In the locker room, Kiba said, "Let's all go out to dinner!" eliciting approval from everyone.

"I'd love to. However, I haven't any money," Dante stated gloomily.

"That's okay! We'll treat you, since you're new here!" Lee yelled.

"Well, I supposed I'll go then…"

"Awesome!" Kiba roared, putting an arm around Dante's shoulders. Dante gave Kiba a glare that would turn steam into ice – Kiba quickly retracted his arm. The red-head snickered as he watched the group.

"Onward to the diner!" Kiba shouted as he and the gang left.

The diner was nothing special, just your classic, cliché diner. Dante sat in a booth with his new friends. To his right, in order, were Kiba, Lee, and Neji. To his left were Shikamaru and Shino. Neji started the conversation with, "So Dante, what brings you to our town?"

"Family issues," Dante said, feeling lucky that he had prepared his answered.

Shikamaru, hearing the rather downtrodden Dante, changed the subject. "So, are you ready to start a new year at Kage High?" He opted to use the official name of the school instead of its nickname: Yaoi Regional.

"Depends on how you definte ready, but I suppose… yes," Dante replied, thankful for the change of subject.

"What classes are you taking?" asked Shino.

Dante hoped the questions wouldn't last too long, but answered nonetheless. "All AP."

Lee gasped. "Then I'll see you in many classes. Neji, Shino, and Gaara are also taking all AP."

"Gaara? Who's he?" Dante asked.

"Gaara was the guy with the red hair back at the dojo," Kiba said. "He's a real jerk sometimes."

They ate their dinners with some casual conversation that Dante half listened to. As he stood up to leave when everyone was done eating, Kiba asked, "Hey, what street you live on, Dante?"

"Fourth."

"Really? I live on Third. I'll walk home with you," Kiba said. Dante shrugged. Why not?

On the way home from the diner, Kiba and Dante exchanged small talk about the weather and things of that nature. During a brief description of an obnoxious gym teacher, Dante tripped on a crack in the pavement. Kiba, out of instinct, reached out and grabbed the back of Dante's belt to keep him from falling. "Thanks," Dante muttered, "you can let go now." Kiba just realized where his hand was and skillfully dropped his hand over Dante's firm buttocks, and back to his side.

Resisting the urge to punch Kiba, Dante eased his mind with the thought that it must have been an accident, therefore he let it slide. Kiba, on the other hand, played the touch over and over again in his head, relishing the smooth yet firm flesh hidden beneath the pants. He grinned wolfishly, and realizing that his intentions must remain "accidental", let the grin ass. Dante resolved that if it ever happened again, Kiba would receive a nice punch to the gut.

The following weeks went by fairly uneventful until the day before school started. Dante sat on a bench in front of the diner waiting for Kiba. He, Kiba, said that he would show Dante around town at the previous karate class. When a running Kiba came up the street, Dante was broken from his thoughts.

"Yo, man. Sorry I kept you waiting. My parents needed me to do something," said a panting and slightly perspiring Kiba while Dante cringed unnoticeably at the words "parents needed me."

"It's okay," murmured Dante. "Where are you taking me?"

"You know, around. Good places to eat, the school, park, things of that nature."

"Joy."

"Come on, let's go." Taking Dante by the hand, in a friendly way, Kiba dragged Dante off the bench. "First to the school, we don't need you getting lost on the first day." With that, the pair strode off down one of the many streets in Kageville until they reached a multistory building that spanned over a few blocks. It was an average high school with one defining characteristic: almost everyone there was gay. It being an all boy school, no one really bothered with it or was bothered by it. Most of the kids grew out of it in college. "This is the school."

"No dip. It looks a lot like my old school. I wonder how it will be different."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said," came the reply.

Kiba then proceeded to show some of the nicer eateries to Dante and then the park. The sat down on an old wooden bench and stared at the block's worth of grass and a few meager trees.

"Kiba?" Dante asked.

"Hmm?"

"Something here seems out of place. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"First answer this question, then I'll answer. Are you homophobic?"

Dante, a little taken aback, replied, "N-no."

"Good, because you'd be in for a shocker tomorrow," Kiba said easily.

"I-I think… I gotta go," Dante said hastily before setting off for home, which he now knew how to find.

Kiba, on the other hand, set off for the café, where the rest of his friends were gathered. As soon as Kiba entered, he was greeted by Lee, "How did your get together go?"

"Fine, keep it down," Kiba said because everyone in the café was looking at him.

"Did you find out whether he was gay or not?" Shikamaru asked, his own interests in mind.

"No, that kid's hard to crack," Kiba replied.

Gaara, who was sitting in the next table, listened to this, and his mental gears started turning.

_Beep… Beep…Beep… _Dante groaned and reached over to shut off the alarm clock. Today was the first day of school. Joy. He slowly got up and got dressed for school. He walked into the main room of his apartment and fixed himself a meager breakfast before using the bathroom and washing his teeth. Sighing, he picked up his messenger bag and set out to his first day of school, by himself.

On the walk, he caught sight of Kiba a little while away on the pavement. He was too far away to catch up to, which was fine by him. Kiba said he would discover something today. He had half of an idea since viewing some less-than-normal behavior in the locker room at the dojo – i.e. two guys making out, and the same pair feeling each other up. The thing was, Dante never before questioned his sexuality, but he couldn't help but feel _something_ while viewing these events.

Before he knew it, Dante was walking up the front steps to the school. _Empty, well that figures. Why am I always so early to everything? _Dante mused to himself. He was always like this. The one time he wasn't early, well… His thoughts were interrupted as he walked into homeroom. There sat Gaara, the red-head who secretly watched him change. Dante found out after the first week, but kept quiet about it. It felt good having an admirer. Without warning, he suddenly felt extremely conscious about howhe loked. He was wearing his tight black shirt under his favorite black hoodie and skin tight, dark blue jeans. Not his best, but okay for school.

Since they were alone together, Dante sat in the seat next to Gaara and decided to introduce himself formally. "Hi, I'm… uh… Dante." For the first time in his life, Dante stuttered. He _never_ stuttered. _What's wrong with me?_ Dante asked himself.

"Hn." Gaara didn't even glance at him.

_WTF? Is he ignoring me? I'm a freaking Fiero! No one ignores us. We're freaking studs!_ Normally Dante was very modest, but he was shocked at the moment. "So you're Gaara right?"

"Hn."

"Was that a yes or a no?"

Gaara resisted the urge to say yes and remained impassive. "Hn." He knew this would make Dante more interested in him, so the façade stayed.

"You're not being very talkative."

"Hn."

"Do you have a problem with me?"

With that, Gaara turned to Dante and looked him in the eyes. "No." Dante caught a glimpse at the symbol on Gaara's forehead. _Love._

"Kiba was right. You _are_ a jerk sometimes." Meanwhile, in his head, a new prospect jumped at him. _Love. _The only people her loved were…

"Yo Dante," Kiba brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hello Kiba," Dante said. Gaara went back to looking out the window. "So, who else is in this homeroom that I know?"

"Only Shikamaru."

"You said I would find out something today?" Gaara's eyes widened, this was no part of his plan. He needed to shield Dante from that for a while.

"Oh, you will. Be patient." Kiba stated. Gaara silently pledged to be near Dante at all times that day.

A few minutes passed by in silence as more people entered. Dante glanced at his watch before Shikamar rushed over to Dante.

"So, school… how troublesome," Shika said in his bored voice.

"Indeed. How troublesome." To everyone's surprise, it was Gaara. Hw never said anything. Everyone in earshot fell quiet, so he went back to his favorite pastime of window staring. Eventually, the room went back to being noisy before their teacher walked in.

"Hello class. Sorry that I'm late." The bell rang ten minutes ago. "I had to…" the rest of the man's sentence was drowned out by the room. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Kakashi." The man was interesting. He wore a scarf around his face. Odd. "Welcome to your senior year here at Kageville school…" again, the speech was drowned out. The bell rang, and a mass exodus ended their time in the classroom.

Dante walked with Kiba to make sure he didn't get lost, while Gaara walked closely behind to make sure to prevent the pair from going down _that_ hallway. Fortunately, they were all going to the same Physics class. Little did Dante know, he and Gaara had every class together. Gaara knew this and he helped to use this fact to his advantage. In no time, they reached their destination. With a sigh of relief, Gaara returned to his thoughts. There was one last chance for the truth to come out.

Psycics was taught by a weird looking guy by the name of Orochimaru. He was just weird, no more to it. Both Gaara and Dante sat in the back; Dante looked forward, and Gaara looked at Dante, scheming. The period went by reasonably well. When the bell rang, Kiba spoke to Dante. "Look, Neji, Lee, and I all have art next, you don't. There's only one thing you need to know. _Do not go down the 300 Hall!_" to emphasize his point, he shook Dante by the shoulders. Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, whatever Kiba." Dante brushed Kiba off and left the room. Gaara smirked. He knew Dante would now deliberately go down that hall. He sped up to Dante and followed him, down the corridor leading to the 300.

_One more corner_, Dante thought and froze as he turned into the infamous 300. The hall itself was pretty insignificant. It was poorly lit and didn't have any classrooms, just lockers.

In front of Dante lay a vast collection of boys holding others into fiere kisses or otherwise. Any yaoi fangirl would faint from loss of blood via nose. Every way Dante looked, a teen was molesting another's mouth, often touching other sensitive parts. Something deep inside Dante leaped in approval. Suddenly, an arm was placed on his shoulder. He turned. Gaara was smirking at Dante, taking in his every luscious curve. Then, the words that would change Dante's life forever, "Welcome to Yaoi Regional High."

The beast inside Dante leaped and temporarily took control of his mind. He spoke words foreign to him. "Well, I don't want to stick out, soo…" Dante trailed off.

"Wha…?" the rest of Gaara's question was drowned out by a kiss laid there unexpectedly. Green eyes widened as black eyes met his and soft lips touched his. Arms pushed Gaara against a locker, arms pinned and in a state of shock.

Dante, taking advantage of Gaara's stillness, took time to notice how soft Gaara's lips were. They were sweet, too. Instinctively, Dante like his tongue lick Gaara's lip, asking permission to enter. Gaara was taken aback. He was waiting for a moment like this for weeks, but _he_ was supposed to be in control here. He kept his lips firmly closed. Gaara heard Dante whimper oh-so seductively. He almost considered allowing entrance, but he resolutely stood his ground. Little did the pair know, a small crowd was beginning to form in silence. _Gaara… and who was this new, albeit hot, guy?_

Dante was getting increasingly peeved that Gaara resisted. In desperation, he sun to a really low move. He moved his feet slightly to better suit his plan. Slowly, Dante began to rub his leg on Gaara's half-hard member. The crowd gasped at the guy's audacious move, on _Gaara_, the hardass of the school. Green eyes widened before gasping against Dante's smooth, delectable lips. Smiling against Gaara's lips, Dante slipped his tongue into the boy's moist cavern. The crowd, now most of the people in the hall, silently cheered Dante on. He slipped his tongue along each of Gaara's teeth, and the roof and insides of Gaara's sweet mouth.

_If I were dead, this must be heaven!_ Gaara thought, allowing his eyes to close. Dante couldn't help but notice the intoxicating taste inside of Gaara's mouth. His metal map complete, Dante skillfully poked Gaara's tongue with his own. Let the fight for dominance begin.

They danced and pushed, tangled and knotted. Both of the boys taking in the other's touch and taste. Every time one had been pinned, he escaped. Pausing only for air, their appendages battled for nearly two minutes, during which half the school massed in a semicircle around the dueling duo, many of which supported nosebleeds.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pair broke apart, neither being able to assert their dominance. A thin string of saliva connected their lips. The crowd groaned in disappointment and went back to what they were doing before, except with bloodsoaked fronts.

The boys gave each other a hard look, then Dante muttered in Gaara's ear, "This isn't over yet," and gave the ear a slight nip. Gaara was amused but not surprised. He would never be surprised at what the gorgeous hunk would do again. Dante smirked at him before heading to his art class. Things were about to change.

Gaara, who realized his arousal was now in full view to the remaining crowd, quickly headed in pursuit of his black-haired dream. He hardly realized that a rare smile was playing on his lips.

Part on of Gaara's plan – check, although it was a lot sooner than expected. Next step – making sure he knew what he was getting into by pulling a move like that.

Dante walked along the hall, avoiding the awestruck stares of those around him, when suddenly, the full weight of what he just did hit him. He kissed a _guy_. He kissed _Gaara_. He kissed _the_ most sought-after guy in this school and _liked_ it.

_What the hell did I just do?_ Dante asked himself. He was so deep in his thought that he nearly walked into the music room door. He sat down in the back of the class and stared into oblivious, not bothering to take notice of anything. He contemplated how Gaara would react. Hopefully, he wouldn't kill him or hate him. Yet, something else worried Dante. He had always thought himself straight. He had innumerable girlfriends. Well, it was hard _not_ to get any girls or guys now, with his body. Too many people called his body that of an Olympian god. But, getting back to the point, he kissed a guy, and liked it. Did that mean he was gay? Dante kept a steady stream of these thoughts.

Gaara walked into the room soon after Dante did. Noticing how his crush was staring off into space with a deep, contemplating look on his face, Gaara sat a good ways away. He couldn't help but glance and Dante every once in a while.

Dante finished his self-conflict near the end of class. He decided that he was at the very least bi, but he would test himself later. He also decided to speak to Gaara about what happened at lunch.

The time in between then and lunch was smooth sailing, despite some fanguy stares from those who saw the scene earlier and those blatantly curious in Dante's appearance. At last lunch came and Dante sought out Gaara, only to find him sitting by himself at a table near a door in the cafeteria. Gaara looked up, surprised. He hadn't thought that Dante would want to talk so soon. Dante sat down next to the red-head.

"Gaara, I-I, this is wkward to say, but did you like… what… what I did this morning?"

Gaara nodded. "Did you? And do you know what this means?"

"Yes I did… and I could guess…"

"It means you are now mine. You have also put yourself on everyone else's list, but making you mine now protects you."

"Umm… thanks."

Gaara smirked. "My pleasure."

Gaara waited for Dante outside the school, at the old oak tree, where he'd told him to meet him. Soon enough, the black-haired beauty walked up to him.

"I thought we had covered all this stuff at lunch," Dante half-asked, half-stated, puzzled.

"Hn, true, but there are other things that were left unfinished," he said, placing one hand inside his pocket and pulling out a small box. Dante gave it a questioning look. "This will protect you from unwanted attention from other guys." He handed the box to Dante. The black-haired boy opened it and gasped. Nestled inside the box was a ring. It was silver, with a long black stone embedded in it. Ingrained in the stone were small rubies that replicated the love symbol on Gaara's forehead. Gaara smirked at his new boyfriend. "Only a few people have ever worn that."

"Th-th-thanks." Dante was breathless. The ring was utterly beautiful. He picked it up and put it on. It fit perfectly.

"Now, about that unfinished business.' Dante looked up to find a deviously grinning Gaara. Before he had time to think, Gaara was pressed against him, pushing him against the oak, and kissing him fiercely. Gaara practically pried Dante's mouth open with his tongue and invaded the boy's moist mouth, taking in eery single detail before poking the boy's appendage with his own. They battled for a while like before, neither able to assert themselves. Minutes passed.

Gaara had Dante's tongue pinned down, and Dante was about to submit when they heard a shout. "Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" shouted an angry Kiba. The duo broke apart, Dante thanking heavens he didn't lose or win.

"Hi Kiba," said Dante before whispering in Gaara's ear, "It's still not over."

"I heard about your little scene today. I thought it was a joke but now I see." Kiba's envy was palpable. "Come on, Dante. Let's go." With that, Kiba took Dante's hand, but then he froze. He saw what was on Dante's finger – Gaara's infamous ring. The red-head smirked.

"God, Kiba, keep it down, you should like my mother." A lazy voice drifted up as Shikamaru walked to the trio. "How troubles…" he froze when he saw the ring as well. Kiba let go of Dante. "Come on, Kiba, let's go." Shikamaru quickly pulled Kiba by the shoulders do the street.

"Why did they go quiet when they saw it?" asked Dante.

"I told you, you're mine."

"Gaara?" Dante asked as the pair walked home.

"Hmm?"

"I've made up my mind."

"About?

"I'm gay for you."

Gaara smirked. "Took you that long to figure it out, huh?"

"Well… yes."

"Ironic. We live across the street and never knew."

"Mhmmm."

They stopped at Dante's door.

"See you tomorrow, Gaara." Dante gave his first boyfriend and goodbye kiss.

"Yeah." Gaara crossed the street to the large apartment he shared with his brother and sister, both of which were in college. Dante watched the red-head go. Then, he walked up the stairs and into his own apartment. It being the first day of school, he had no homework, so he decided to take a shower.

Dante started the hot water and slowly undressed. He stood before the mirror, admiring his flawless body. His eyes wandered over his well-toned chest and then his rock-hard abs. He mentally wondered how much Gaara would like to see his nude form. Smiling, he lowered his gaze to his impressive length, nine inches when fully at attention. Steam was starting to spew from the shower, so Dante got in. Hot water drummed on his body as he relaxed against the shower wall. He slowly slid to the floor of the shower and sat there.

Dante kept thinking about his and Gaara's kisses that day. Little did he know, his member was getting pumped with blood, something that hadn't happened since – the accident. When it became painful, he looked down, surprised.

Seeing his long and thick dignity upright reminded him that he hadn't done anything with it for months. He grasped his length with one hand and moaned at the touch. He forgot how good this felt. He slowly moved his hand up and down.

"Hmn." He felt his eyes close in pleasure and without thinking, put three fingers in his mouth, sucking them. He sped up his hand and brought his now lubed fingers to his entrance. Poking one finger in, he moaned in pleasure. He groped deeper inside of himself and moved his hand faster. He poked another finger inside. He groaned. Making his hand go faster, Dante let his two fingers explore inside of himself. He arched his back as he hit something. He had not idea what it was, but it made his pleasure sensors fly off the charts. Putting another digit inside of himself, Dante sought out that amazing point again. He found it again within moments and moaned rather loudly. He moved his hand faster still to its limits as he stroked that little bundle of nerves until… "Gaara!" Dante moaned as he hit his climax. He shook as the strongest orgasm of his life took over his body. White, milky fluid spewed from his throbbing cock onto his muscular chest. Reluctantly, Dante removed his fingers from his ass and washed them under the water flow. With his other hand, Dante wiped off most of the cum and licked his fingers clean.

"Damn that tastes good," he muttered when he finished cleaning his hand. He stood up, bottom hurting slightly, and washed himself.

He wrapped a towel around himself when he got out of the shower. Halfway to his room, there was a knock on the door. Dante walked to the door and opened it to find Kiba and Shikamaru standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" Dante asked as if he was not only wearing a white towel loosely around his wait. Kiba's jaw dropped as his eyes drank in Dante's flawless form from his neck to very near his now flaccid member. Shikamaru did the same except less noticeably. Bored with the silence that ensued, Dante leaned on the doorframe and flicked his still-soaked hair from his face. Kiba thought that the pose made Dante even more sexy.

"Umm… hi…" A rather flustered Kiba mumbled, "You look… hot."

"Thanks," Dante said, smirking slightly, "Well come in, I suppose." He stepped out of the doorway and ushered his friends inside. "It's a little messy, but make yourself at home." Kiba and Shikamaru both sat down on the only couch.

"We came by to invite you to dinner tonight to kick off the school year." Shikamaru said.

"I'd love to, but I gotta get dressed first. Can Gaara come?"

"Sure," said Shikamaru.

"Awesome. Be right out." Dante went to get changed into another outfit that complimented his features. Just as he was about to leave he grabbed Gaara's ring from his desk and put it on. He was ready.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was looking around the meager apartment. _Hmm. There's only one bedroom. Where are his parents? He's only 17 and shouldn't be able to live by himself. Hmm._ Shikamaru thought.

Kiba was thinking to himself at the same time. _Oh my God. I'm in his apartment. I'm actually in that beauty's home._

Dante walked out of his room to where both visitors were lost in thought. So he walked over to them and waved his hands over their faces. "Hellooo?" They jumped.

"Alright. Let's go," Dante said. Shikamaru and Kiba bound off the couch and out the door. Dante followed and locked the door behind him.

Dante knocked on Gaara's door. A guy of about 21 answered. "Yah? Can I help you?"

"Is Gaara home?" asked Dante.

"Yeah, hold on." He called over his shoulder, "Gaara! Someone's here for you!"

"Be right there Kankuro," the red-head yelled from inside. Then, he walked to the door and saw Dante, Kiba, and Shikamaru. "Hello guys. Can I help you? You may leave now, Kankuro." The guy shrugged and left.

"We're going out. Wanna come?" asked Dante.

"Hmm. Why not?" Gaara smirked then yelled over his shoulder, "Kankuro, Temari! I'm going out for a bit. Be back later."

"Alright Gaara," a feminine voice called out.

"'Kay. Where are we going?" asked Gaara.

"I'm not sure. Kiba?" Dante said.

"Just to the diner. Neji and Lee are gonna be there," replied Kiba.

"Okay. Let's go," Gaara said, "you guys lead the way." So Kiba and Shikamaru set out in front of Gaara and Dante. Gaara slung his arm around Dante's waist and Dante returned the favor. They looked at each other for a moment before sharing a brief kiss.

"So, you two are going out now," stated Kiba.

"I suppose," Dante replied.

"I have to ask you, Gaara. How well does Dante kiss? There are already rumors he could stand up to your beast," came Shikamaru's voice.

"Well that rumor is true. Neither of us have been able to gain dominance." After a moment of glancing at Dante, he added, "Yet."

"Congrats Dante. That's something to be proud of. Most victi—I mean boyfriends submit after ten seconds."

"You mean like you did, Kiba?" Gaara asked jokingly. Everyone laughed, but Kiba blushed.

"Well, I was tired," he attempted to defend himself.

"Ah, take a joke," said Shikamaru as he nudged his friend in the ribs.

"Look, we're here," stated Kiba with a sigh.

They sat in their normal booth where Neji and Lee were already sitting.

"Hello friends. Dante, Gaara, I heard your news. Congrats on finding partners to spend your youth in!" shouted Lee.

"Lee, for God's sake, shut up!" cried Neji. They all laughed.

After everyone ate, small talk began and continued until Kiba, finally growing bored, said, "Why don't you two give us a little demonstration of your 'legendary' kissing skills?" There were nods of approval and a few giggles. Gaara looked at Dante, and he smiled back.

"Why not?" Dante asked and moved closer to Gaara, who licked his lips as if he was about to enjoy a delicious meal. They brought their lips together and kissed each other viciously to give their audience a good show.

Dante licked Gaara's bottom lip and was immediately granted access. Gaara's tongue met Dante's and skillfully wrapped it around that of his black haired beauty. They licked and sucked each others' tongue before they broke apart. Their friends stared at them.

"That was _hot_!" cried Kiba.

"Yeah," Shikamaru wiped his slightly bleeding nose with his napkin.

"That was better than watching hall 300," Neji mumbled.

"Glad you think so," said Dante. He rested his head against his partner, who nuzzled his face in the silky black hair.

Kiba had to force himself from whining like a dog.

"Well, Dante and I are going home, so see you guys tomorrow," said Gaara, taking Dante's hand and leading them out the door while everyone said goodbye.

Gaara brought Dante to his apartment. "We need to kiss like that more often."

"How's this?" They shared another fiery kiss before heading home to slip into a deep sleep with each other on their minds.

Autumn was settling in on Kageville. The foliage was blooming into the many different colors associated with the season. The air was cooling; the temperature was dropping. With all of the leaves falling from their perches, love was blooming into life.


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn was settling in on Kageville. The foliage was blooming into the many different colors associated with the season. The air was cooling; the temperature was dropping. With all of the leaves falling from their perches, love was blooming into life.

Dante and Gaara were walking hand in hand, their path leading away from the school. They had been together for over a month and were deeply in love. Yet all was not perfect. Under the facades of peace, mystery boiled.

"Gaara?" Dante asked, breaking the calm silence of their walk.

"Hmm?"

"We still have something to settle, you know?"

"Yes, that _is_ true. How about we settle it once and for all?"

"Hmm. Wanna come to my place tonight?"

"Hmm. Well it is a Friday. I guess I'll go." He wouldn't have declined even if he had mountains of work that night. Dante was too important.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Dante inquired slyly. Without further ado, Dante swung open the door to his apartment. He pulled a smirking Gaara onto the couch, and then immediately sat on the red-head's lap. Gaara loved seeing his dark-haired beauty on his lap – he was just so adorable.

Gaara pulled Dante into a tight embrace and kissed him furiously. He was going to win this time, no matter what. He flicked his tongue at Dante's lower lip and was denied access at first. Smirking, he mumbled, "Playing hard to get, hmm?" against his boyfriend's lips, "Well, two can play that game."

Turning the tides, he grabbed Dante and pushed him so he was on his back. Gaara quickly crawled on top of him. Dante's eyes were wide in surprise. Gaara smiled. He had pulled off this whole move without breaking the kiss. He continued to run his tongue against the other boy's soft, moist lips. Dante stood resolutely against his lover's appendage. If he wanted to continue with the kiss, he would need to play dirty, his specialty.

Gaara pulled back from his lover's lips. Dante smirked victoriously, thinking that Gaara had given up. Oh, how he was wrong. Gaara lowered his head and started to nibble on Dante's ear while moving his hand down the boy's side, making him shiver. Gaara traced Dante's ear with his tongue while the other boy clamped his arms around Gaara's back. Meanwhile, Gaara had started to rub the growing hardness in his beauty's pants.

It was odd, yet a good sign. When they started going out, Dante had hardly ever gotten a hard-on. Luckily, his member became more active as time moved on.

Dante moaned against his lips (still closed). Deciding he wanted in on some pleasure, Gaara slowly ground his own turgid member on the boy's beneath him, causing him to moan and part his lips. Gaara quickly slipped his tongue between the once stubborn lips. Dante pouted, making himself all the more irresistible.

Dante's tongue met the intruding force. The opposing twisted his tongue around the defending's, and tried to force it into a submissive position for a quick victory. Dante was too skilled to lose so quickly, he retracted his tongue from Gaara's grip and moved to pin his attacker's appendage against his teeth.

After much fighting and dodging, both participants were quickly fatigued. In one last effort, Gaara wrapped his tongue around Dante's and nearly impaled the struggling appendage against a canine tooth. Dante whimpered in pain and broke the kiss. Gaara beamed victoriously.

"I win," Gaara teased his new beta.

"Hmph, you got lucky," huffed Dante.

"I'll take my prize now." Without waiting for a response, Gaara kissed Dante again and ravaged his love's mouth. Dante remained submissive and allowed the red-head to have his fun.

Gaara broke off eventually and smiled and his uke again, licking his lips of his beauty's saliva and deliciously sweet taste. Gaara cuddled his love, holding his head to his own muscular chest.

"Gaara?" Dante asked as he buried his head into the folds of Gaara's black t-shirt.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Gaara? There's something I want to tell you, about my… position." Dante said hesitantly.

"Oh? Well frankly, I've been curious, so please explain," Gaara cuddled the boy, preparing for an unpleasant experience.

"Well, I supposed I'll start in the beginning. Last June, on the last showing of my play, because I did drama back then… my parents and little brother were supposed to be there, only they weren't. Right before the final act, they were involved in a fatal car accident." Dante's eyes started tearing up. Gaara listened intently. "My parents died on impact. My brother, he lived for a while. God, he was only 9." Tears were trailing down the speaker's cheeks where Gaara wiped them away. "We finished the show and were about to go to our party, when a state trooper was standing at the door. I knew the guy personally, so I go out. He says, 'Dante, at 7:30, your parents were involved in an accident. They died on impact.'

"The entire cast grew silent, a first ever. I said, 'You're kidding, right?' I was in denial.

"'I'm sorry son, I'm not.' I was stunned silent.

"'You're not kidding.' It was starting to sink in. 'What about my brother? What about Logan?' Tears were starting to form.

"'He's been air-lifted to the hospital. He's in critical condition. I'm sorry.' And with that, he left." Dante was sobbing hard into Gaara's shirt, fighting to continue telling his story through his tears and shaking breaths. "My best friend, Shino, took me to the hospital. I ran to my brother's room. He looked terrible, all of those tubes and wires.

"'Logan!' I shouted and ran to his side.

"'Dante, there you are. I'm sorry I missed your play. Was it good?" He asked in a barely audible voice. A voice so weak that I almost didn't recognize it.

"'It was fine. How are you?'

"'Weak… Dante… will you… hold me?'

"'Sure.' I did so. 'You're gonna be fine…' Please do, I thought. Please be fine…

"'Hmm… Dante… I… l-lo…lov-v-ve…. Y-y-you...' He trailed off and.... died. Right there… in my arms… I turned off the heart rate monitor as doctors rushed in and froze. I stood there, holding my dear baby brother until a doctor put his arm on my shoulder.

"'It's over, son,' he said. I said goodbye to Logan and I went into a com-in-life state as a trial against the people who killed my parents, my fighting for my right to remain independent, me selling our house, buying this apartment… and well… here I am…" Dante looked up at Gaara, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Dante," Gaara stated breathlessly.

"Don't be, because where a hole was formed in my heart, you filled it."

Kiba was walking home behind Gaara and Dante with Shikamaru after school that day. Kiba had long since gotten over Dante, at least for the moment, and turned his attentions to the lazy genius of Shikamaru. Unbeknownst to Kiba, Shikamaru shared exactly thought feelings.

"Shika?" asked Kiba.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna… I don't know… come over my house for a bit today?" Kiba wanted to get Shika on his own so badly.

"Sure, why not?" asked Shikamaru, less excited that he usually was. In fact, he had been just about to ask the brunette the same thing.

"Awesome! I mean…uh, cool," Kiba tried to cover his outburst.

Shikamaru noted it though. _He isn't usually that excited about anything. I wonder if he could feel the same way I feel about him?_ "Why so excited, Kiba? I know you get excited easily, but usually not _that_ easy. What's up with you?"

Kiba blushed until the red tattoos on his cheeks blended easily. "I…you know… it's the.. ugh… weekend… and.. school is out."

Shikamaru grinned, he knew this reaction. Kiba _was_ hot on him. "Hmm.. I might even spend the night. My family's out of town visiting some person related who-knows-how. Do you think that's okay?"

Kiba looked at him, surprised, but that look was quickly replaced by a wolfish grin as a knowing look was passed between the two. In front of them, Gaara had just been dragged into Dante's apartment. Love was in the air tonight.

Kiba and Shika made it to Kiba's family estate, the largest in all of Kageville. They were one of the wealthiest and most powerful families on the eastern seaboard. Shika had been there many times, but still he got lost constantly. It seemed that the only way to know your way around that house was to actually grow up there. Kiba made his normal greetings to his mom and sister, then brought Kiba to his room through the twisted passageways and halls.

Again, Shika had been in Kiba's room multiple times, but it never failed to take his breath away. The room extended over two floors. On the first floor, there was a large TV and a few chairs and a couch, on the other side, opposite the TV, there was a small study and desk. A staircase connected the two floors, as half of the second floor's space was cut out to make a view to the sitting area. The staircase spilled out into Kiba's bed, where just just beyond was a large walk-in closet. On the far side of the second floor was a private bathroom.

"Kiba, you are a wealthy bastard. You know?" Shika gaped.

"Well, yes, we are rich and my father left when I was an infant, so yes, you could say that I'm a wealthy bastard." Kiba rattled off the response that he'd already made long ago.

"It's still a lot."

"I know." Kiba lounged on his couch and tossed Shika an Xbox 360 controller while starting the system up. "I bet you won't beat me this time."

Shikamaru smirked as he beat Kiba for the tenth time in a row.

"No fair. You're a genius," complained Kiba. Shika laughed when a thought came to Kiba. "I bet I can beat you in something else, though." Kiba smirked as he hopped from the couch into Shika's lap. Thank God the chair was stable. Before Shikamaru could react, Kiba wrapped his arms around Shika's neck and kissed him full on the lips. He always was bad at things like subtlety and taking it slow. To Kiba's surprise, Shika didn't resist, rather, he kissed back. Before Kiba knew it, an intruder had entered his mouth was was exploring it. Halting the tongue's search, Kiba confronted it with his own. They battled for dominance. It lwasted all but ten seconds. Shikamaru quickly overpowered Kiba nd forced him to submit.

They pulled apart reluctantly. Kiba said jokingly, "Gaara was right. You last all of ten seconds."

"You counted?" Kiba said frowning.

"Yes, I did. Just so I could say that." Shika chuckled softly. "You lost both of your bets today."

"I did?"

"Yes. Now I'm claiming my reward." Shika moved in again and started to ravish Kiba's moist caver for the first time that night.

Gaara held Dante for nearly twenty minutes while he cried. Eventually, the sobs subsided, and Dante gave Gaara a light kiss. Gaara was looking at him, reflecting on how hard it must have been for his love to reveal that story.

"Gaara?" Dante asked softly, after much thought.

"Yes, love?" he responded curiously, since Dante's voice sounded strange.

"I love you, and… this is awkward… but…"

Gaara suddenly knew what Dante was hinting at. "Are you sure?" Dante nodded. "Absolutely certain?"

"Yes, already! I need you!" he practically yelled.

Gaara smirked the said, "Fine. I need to pick up some things at home, since I'm spending the night." Before Dante could complain, Gaara pulled him into a passionate kiss them left. Dante pouted as the door closed. Waiting for his love to return, he straightened up around the apartment. Ten minutes later, a smiling Gaara bound through the door, carrying a small bag with him.

"Hello beautiful," Dante said, putting down the broom he was using to sweep the kitchenette's floor.

"Hello sexy." Dante giggled and walked over to the red head.

Gaara dropped the bag on the couch and kissed Dante passionately, shutting the door with his foot. They both explored each other's tongues in excitement. Then, Gaara broke the kiss. "There's a few things I need to know first before we get into the mood, so to speak. First, are you still a virgin?"

Dante blushed at the total seriousness of how Gaara asked. He blushed further at the answer, "Yes…"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "With a bod like yours? Well, never mind. Second, have you ever touched yourself… you know… there."

Blushing even further, he replied, "Yes…" No point in lying.

"Good, then you know what it's like to have _something_ enter you there and we don't have to worry about STDs."

"Umm… are you a virgin?" Dante asked meekly.

"No, I'm not. But that's a good thing, I have experience."

"Oh, that's good. I guess."

"Yes it is. I'm guessing you want all the niceties?"

"Yes please."

"Let's get to work then."

Without any further ado, Gaara brought Dante into another passionate kiss. Dante jumped up and wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist. Supporting Dante with one hand, he picked up his bag and carried Dante to his bedroom and tossed the contents of both arms onto the queen sized bed. Gaara looked down at the boy lying in front of him. He had a secudctive smile on his lips and a fiery passion in his normally dark eyes. Gaara jumped on the bed and straddled his hips. He leaned down and captured Dante's lips with his own.

Dante returned the kiss lovingly, his hands tugging at Gaara's shirt, wanting to touch the flesh beneath. Dante's hands finally managed to remove the troublesome garment, allowing Gaara to return the favor. He shivered as a cool breeze fluttered across his chest. Gaara leaned down again and started to nibble on his ear. Dante sighed in pleasure.

Gaara slowly removed himself from the tasty piece of cartilage and started licking Dante's neck slowly. Gaara felt a shiver run through his love as he blew on the now wet flesh. He moved down to Dante's well toned chest, running his hands over every muscle, caressing the smooth skin. He then laid a series of butterfly kisses until he met a hard nipple. He took it in his mouth and started licking and sucking on it.

Dante moaned as he involuntarily arched his back. He felt one hand caressing his side and the other finding his other nipple. He let out a moan as Gaara pinched and nibble on both simultaneously. Dante's arms, which had previously been wrapped across Gaara's back, moved down to the read-head's pants. Feeling his way to the front, Dante undid the button and zipper of yet another troublesome garment.

Gaara helped kick off his pants. Using the hand that was touching his lover's side, he skillfully undid the boy's pants and quickly did away with both pants and undergarment. Feeling something hard on his stomach, Gaara smirked. "That excited already?" he asked, knowing full well that he'd been erect for the past five minutes.

"Mhmm," Dante moaned. Wanting some friction, Dante started rubbing his member on Gaara's rock-hard abs.

Gaara arched his back like a cat to prevent Dante from continuing. Dante whimpered. "Don't worry. You'll have your fun – eventually," Gaara said tantalizingly. He moved down further on Dante's torso until he came face to face with a massive, throbbing member. Gaara saw Dante grin at the surprised look on his face. _He's almost as large as I am_, Gaara mused to himself. Nonetheless, he proceeded to give the black-haired beauty the best blow job, if he ever had one, of his life.

Dante moaned as hot breath rolled off his cock. It was quivering with wanton desires. Dante watched the red-head moving his head up and down, purposely breathing on the organ. The receivered moaned as Gaara took the tip into his mouth. Moisture enveloped him as sheer pleasure coursed through his brain. Gaara hummed, causing vibrations through Dante's length.

Gaara bit down behind the tip and slowly ran his tongue over the sensitive slit, earning a moan from his lover, who was obviously forcing himself to not buck into Gaara's moist mouth as instincts told him to. Gaara slowly, very slowly, began taking more of the thick dick in his mouth, testing how long Dante could resist. Which wasn't that long. Dante bucked; Gaara pulled off. "Now, I said you'd get your pleasure."

"Gaara, stop teasing me," he whimpered.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Gaara stated, purposefully making Dante uncomfortable.

"You know…"

"I do not," Gaara was pleased to see Dante blush.

"Suck on my dick, please?" Dante blurted out.

"Ah, I love when they ask nicely," Gaara said. Then, unexpectedly to Dante, he took the entire length in him mouth, swallowing so he wouldn't gag. He slowly bobbed his head up and down on the treat as if it were a popsicle. _Amazing how you can learn sexual techniques from normal life_, Gaara mused. He then discreetly lubed up three fingers with his saliva and brought one to Dante's entrance. Sliding one finger in, Gaara heard Dante moan. He quickly as he could without hurting Dante, put his other fingers inside Dante's warm, tight ass.

"Gaara," Dante moaned as Gaara started a three-way scissoring move, stretching. "Gaara," He moaned again, "I'm gonna…" The rest of his sentence was drowned out in a yelp of pleasure as it became too much for his system. Waves of pure bliss crashed through Dante's mind as his orgasm exploded into the red-head's awaiting mouth. Gaara continued to suck and finger throughout the duration.

Once Dante was finished, Gaara hungrily swallowed the sweet, milky nector of his love. He withdrew himself from both Dante's cock and ass. "You've had your pleasure, now for a bit of mine." Gaara knelt beside Dante's majestic nude form. He watched as Dante finally realized what he meant. Dante flipped over on his side and tugged off Gaara's black boxers. Gaara nearly laughed as Dante's eyes widened when coming face to face with Gaara's behemoth of an organ. Ten inches long, and as thick as a soda can.

Dante swallowed. That_ is going inside of me?_ He thought desperately. He imitated what Gaara did to him. "You're so big, Gaara," Dante half complained with a mouth full of cock.

"You're not bad for your first time. And you're taking my size very well. I'm impressed." This comment was retorted with a slight nip on his shaft.

"Remember who has whose pride in his mouth," Dante mumbled, sending vibration through Gaara's length. Dante sucked on the succulent treat relentlessly.

"Dante!" Gaara moaned as his first orgasm took him. "No Dante. Don't swallow. Just spit it back on. Trust me." Gaara was answered with a confused look on Dante's face, but the black-haired beauty did as he was told. "Good, love." Gaara breathed as he started to spread the cum/saliva mixture on his deflating organ to perk it back up yet again. Gaara moved himself back to Dante's rear and put the teen's legs on his shoulders, giving him better access. Gaara gently leaned his hips into the other boy's using his hand to guide his member.

Dante whined in pain as Gaara started to enter him. Gaara had told him it would hurt, but this was torture. Sweat was pouring down his face by the time Gaara was half-way in. Dante couldn't take the pain much more, and he yelped in pain.

"Relax, Dante. This won't hurt as badly is you relax," Gaara said soothingly.

Dante did so and was surprised how much easier it was to cope with, albeit there was still quite a bit of pain. Once Gaara's entire length was sheathed inside of Dante's hole, the boy waited a moment for his body to adjust to the new mass. "Move," he whispered, knowing Gaara wouldn't until he said so.

Gaara slowly began retreating from the velvety heat of his lover. _God that ass felt good_, Gaara thought. He took out all but the tip before moving faster into the tight, usually one-way orifice. "So tight, Dante," Gaara moaned when he was buried again.

Dante felt the warmth of the hot appendage inside of him. Adrenaline had blocked out most of the pain he once felt. "Faster, Gaara, faster," Dante moaned into one of Gaara's thrusts.

Gaara happily obliged and stroked Dante in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Dante came again, causing his inner walls to clamp down on Gaara, who instantly came.

"I love you, Gaara," Dante said softly when they extricated themselves.

"I love you too, Dante." And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Dante woke up, curled against Dante's lightly rising and falling chest. He lay there happily until he heard a knock on the door. He quickly put on his robe and limped to the door. His bottom was sore. Robe secure, Dante answered the door.

A man in a suit was standing there. He was a welfare person. _Great. I forgot that today was inspection day._ Dante mentally kicked himself. "Can I help you?" Dante asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Yeah. Today is inspection day to see if you're 'able' to live on your own under age." He replied.

"Umm, see, I totally forgot that was today and ummm… can you come back tomorrow?" he quickly said.

"Why? I don't see anything…"

The rest of his sentence was cut short by Gaara, who rumbled from the bedroom, "Come back to bed, Dante…"

The guy in the suit nearly burst out laughing. "I see now. Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow. Oh yeah, be safe with your play." The guy left without another word and laughed down the hall. Surprised, Dante closed the door and returned to his red-head in bed.

Kiba tugged off Shikamaru's shirt and admired the well muscled teen in front of him. "Is everyone in this school an absolute hottie?" Kiba asked no one in particular.

"Hmm. Good point. I think it's that we only see the bodies of people who go to our Nazi-like martial arts teacher," Shika responded and quickly pulled off Kiba's shirt. "See? Absolute hotness."

"Was that a compliment, Shikamaru?"

"Maybe," before Kiba could retort, Shika took up one of the brunette's nipples in his mouth and ran his talented tongue over it.

"Shika… ahhh… so good," Kiba moaned and tangled his fingers into the forest of black hair. Kiba felt every touch of Shika's moist, rough tongue on his body, which only made his arousal harder. "Shika, I need you," he blurted out.

"Hmmm…." He removed himself. "Then let's go where it's more comfy. Upstairs?" Kiba eagerly nodded. Shika carried the brunette up to his bed and laid him out on the covers before laying next to him. Before he could make another move, Kiba was straddling his waist. Shika felt his lips being claimed.

Kiba savored the taste of the raven haired boy beneath him. He began to grind his arousal on the other's and moaned into the kiss. Kiba broke away from Shika and fumbled with both of their pants. Once he removed the last of the articles of clothing, Kiba ground their erections together and smiled as he saw Shika's face contort in pleasure.

Shikamaru enjoyed his treatment, but _he_ was supposed to be in charge. So, he flipped them over so he was on top, where he should be. Shika latch onto Kiba's neck and began sucking and licking the tender skin. He quickly moved his hands and gripped both of their throbbing manhoods and slowly began pumping. Hearing Kiba moan furthered his resolve and he slowly began working his way down the dog boy's body, licking and nipping every piece of skin he could reach. He continued his southern treck until he found Kiba's pride staring him in the face. He looked at Kiba, who had already grown a film of sweat and lust was etched on his features. Shikamaru bypassed the throbbing cock, must to Kiba's disappointment. He forced the dog-boy's legs open and started licking the boy's entrance.

Kiba jumped. "What are you doing?"

"I thought all dogs lick each other's asses?"

"Th-they do… just… not like that!" Kiba said.

"Do you not like the feeling?" Shika asked.

"I-I..do."

"Then don't complain." Shika continued to lick at the orifice while jerking Kiba off. A bead of pre-cum already formed, which Shika used his thumb to spread it over the tip of the boy's cock. Shika poked his tongue into the hole, earning a moan from the brunette. He kept pushing his tongue into Kiba and started moving it in and out.

"Fuck, Shika… you're awesome," Kiba moaned at a particularly deep thrust from the boy above him. "Shika, I'm gonna cum soon," he warned his partner, who simply sped up his ministrations. Kiba panted as a familiar tightness started to form in his stomach. He was nearing his climax. "Shika!" Kiba cried as he came into Shika's hand and onto his own chest and stomach.

Shika pulled out of Kiba and licked off the sticky, warm cum from his hand and Kiba's body. He gave Kiba another passionate kiss and gave him half of his own load. Kiba eagerly lapped it up. They both swallowed down their portion. Shika lay there next to Kiba for a few moments before asking, "Lube?" knowing what was coming next.

"Top bedside drawer," Kiba mumbled, slightly tired after his first orgasm.

Shika moved to the side of the bed and opened the drawer. He immediately found the bottle of lube, and also, another couple of interesting items. He nearly laughed when he found a couple dildos as well as some beads and two pairs of handcuffs, along with a few other things that would have made him laugh if he thought about them for too long. He grabbed the bottle and began scheming on a future plan. He literally coated his hard member with the lube.

Kiba looked at Shika coating his own cock and suddenly regretted letting him see his stash, but his thoughts were cut short by Shika looking at him greedily.

"Let's see how dog-boy likes it doggy style," Shikamaru said seductively.

Almost without thinking, Kiba got on all fours and shook his ass in Shika's face. Shika gave his ass a light but firm slap before grabbing his waiast.

"Ready?" Shika asked.

"Ready."

Shika slowly leaned his body into the waiting Kiba. He felt the boy wince in pain as he buried his length into the warm, tight space. "So tight," he moaned. Once he was buried to the hilt, he waited for Kiba to give him a sign.

Kiba quickly adjusted to the new mass inside of him. "Move," he nearly shouted. Shika instantly obeyed. Kiba felt every inch of the penis inside of him, sliding in and out in a slow, deliberate pace. "Faster, dammit," he whined. Much to his happiness, Shika obliged. The dog boy started to push back into Shika's thrusts, urging him to go deeper and faster.

Shikamaru thrusted wildly to meet the boy's demands. He was looking for that bundle of nerves that would make the dog boy scream his name.

"Shika!" Kiba yelled as he felt his prostate being poked. He started panting as he felt waves of pleasure wash over him. He couldn't last much longer like this. As if reading his mind, Shika wrapped his arm underneath the boy and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

Sweat was rolling off Shikamaru's face and over his body as he pounded his lover. His heightened senses caught every sharp breath of his lover, every scent of his musky odor, every slap of skin on skin. He continued to pound the teen's warm ass before latching onto his neck, licking and sucking on the flesh.

Kiba was nearing his climax and quickly. And with his neck being eaten, it was only a matter o ftime. "Fuck… Shika…Sh-Sh-Shika!" he yelled as he released onto Shika's hand and his sheets.

"Kiba!" Shika yelled as Kiba's inner walls clamped down on his weeping member. In a few more thrusts, he released deeply into his lover. His warm, sticky seed filled Kiba up. They rode out their orgasms. Shika pulled out of Kiba with a pop. Shika watched as a little trickle of his essence rolled down the boy's thigh while he licked his hand clean.

Kiba collapsed onto the sheets, soon followed by Shikamaru. "That was amazing, Shika," Kiba mumbled, "we should get cleaned up. Yeah know?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"You're gonna have to carry me. I don't think I can walk."

Shikamaru carried his brunette to the connected bathroom and started the hot water, all while supporting the sleepy Kiba. They got in and scrubbed each other off. They were too tired t o do anything but share a passionate kiss. Soon enough, they were curled up asleep in Kiba's bed.

Kiba groaned as he heard his phone ringing. He was having the best sleep of his life. Nonetheless, he reached over to the bed stand and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Kiba," Dante said, "me and Gaara are going out to breakfast. You wanna come?"

"Sure… whatever. What time?"

"Around ten. It's nine thirty now, so that'll give you time to get ready."

"Cool. I'll be there."

"Great. All I need is to call Shikamaru…" he was cut off.

"No need, he's over here. He'll come too."

"Awesome. See you there." And Dante hung up.

"Who was that, babe?" a drowsy Shika inquired.

"Dante, we're meeting him and Gaara for breakfast."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. He did not feel like getting out of Kiba's bed.

"Because I said so."

"How troublesome," the black haired boy muttered, earning him a slap. "Okay, okay, I'll go… sheesh…"

"Good. Now let's get dressed. We have thirty minutes."

"Okay." With that, Shika got o ut of bed a lot quicker than Kiba on account of his sore backside. "Jeez. I didn't hurt you too bad last night, right?" a concerned Shika asked.

"No, just a little sore." Kiba and Shika both got dressed before heading out to the diner to meet their friends for breakfast.

Dante hung up the phone and looked at Gaara, who was patiently waiting on the couch. Figuring they had some time to kill, Dante tackled Gaara and wrestled with him for a little bit. Eventually, though, Gaara became victorious.

"No fair, Gaara," Dante whined and struggled against Gaara, who had his arms pinned over his head and lower legs straddled.

"Oh, I think it's perfectly fair," Gaara said teasingly. He leaned down and kissed his lover, who eagerly kissed back. "I'll let you go if you do me one thing."

"What?" Dante asked, eager to get out of the red-head's iron grip.

"You have to be totally submissive toward me."

"What does that entail?" Dante said, not wanting to get in too deep.

"You have to do everything I tell you to do. In essence, be my uke."

"Only if you're the seme."

"Naturally." Gaara smiled. "So?"

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

"Correct."

"I suppose I have to submit."

"Good. Now let me see those teeth." Dante opened his mouth and allowed Gaara to take advantage of him, for the moment.

The two pairs arrived at the diner approximately at the same time. Each had one member leaning on the other to help disguise their ominous limps. Shika and Gaara, however, saw right through each other's guises. They shared a brief, knowing smirk before entering the diner.

"So, what were you two up to last night?" asked Gaara.

Thinking on his unknowing feet, Kiba said, "You know, video games, cards, internet fun, those kinds of things."

"Cut the crap, Kiba," Gaara said bluntly. "I know that limp. I've given it to you many times." Dante had long gotten over the pair's old relationship but found their bluntness unnerving.

"It was fun," Shikamaru said, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "And you? Gaara must have been rough for you to be limping _that_ badly, Dante."

Dante blushed a deep red that would make a tomato proud, while Gaara said, "Don't take it out on him. He was a virgin after all." Gaara was smiling to himself.

Kiba and Shikamaru both dropped their toast. "No way! You're too hot to be a virgin," Kiba said.

"Well I'm not anymore. I was holding out for the right person, I guess." Dante replied before pulling Gaara into another nose-bleed worthy kiss.


End file.
